geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Molang: The Missing Friend (Remake)
Okay people at /x/, you are going to have to listen because I am so scared right now and I don't know what to do. So do you know Molang? Well, Molang is a Korean-French preschool cartoon made way back in 2014. It centers around a bunny named Molang and a baby chick named Piu Piu. Once an episode, they go hang out with their friends. Even though the show is for kids, this episode may raise some eyebrows. Though it would be unfortunate for kids to see this because this episode was only shown once in Disney Jr. Another reason is because this episode aired at 9:00 PM. Though, I think some kids might've watched this episode because their TVs were on at night. I am a college student. I got graduated shortly after 3 years. After my graduation, I started to look at Molang's official Twitter account because I was bored and had nothing to do (the last time I went on there, it talked about stuff like "Michelangelo" and "Game of Thrones"). I then noticed that there was a post for a new episode of Molang. To be honest though, it was really hard to see but if you blur your eyes, you can see a pixelated Molang. It took me a long time to figure out what the text on the poster said. I then blurred my eyes. Then it said "The Missing Friend, May 12, 2019. 9:00 PM". That got me confused because who is missing in this episode. I also thought that this episode may have a dark theme thanks to the poster. I also thought "this is a Molang episode, there is nothing to get scared of", oh man I was so wrong. So later, I turned on my TV and put it on Disney Junior. The intro was kinda weird. I didn't see anyone in the intro. There was no music too. Then after the intro the title was "The Missing Friend". Sometimes on Cartoonito, they forgot to put Molang in the intro (I had IPTV so I would know). The episode started like normal: Molang and Piu Piu walking to the cupcake place they usually go to. While Molang was eating, Piu Piu said Molang's name. But Molang kept on eating. Piu Piu then yelled "Molang". Molang then said yes. Piu Piu said that maybe their house was haunted because there was a noise. Molang laughed and said that there are not ghosts in the house. Piu Piu said there was a noise when he slept. Molang said that there was a noise too but it wasn't a ghost. Then the next scene showed Molang and Piu Piu walking out of the store. After that scene TV static began to appear, then it cut to Molang sleeping with Piu Piu. For some reason this goes on for like 1 minute. I almost decided to go to another channel because this was boring. Then I saw a ghost with black eyes and white pupils. It came from under the bed and then took Piu Piu silently with his arm. The next morning, Molang woke up. Molang felt like he was full of energy. He didn't hear Piu Piu waking up so Molang pulled the covers. He noticed that Piu Piu was gone. Molang screamed! He then put up missing posters all over town. When Molang almost gives up, he sees a house that looks like one of those 90s haunted houses. Molang then went to the house. It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. Then the room lit up and we see something horrible. It was Piu Piu but he was cut in half with his entrails hanging out. His eye was cut in half too and dangling out of him. His head violently was torn out. His legs are now skeleton bones. It was actually the most disturbing thing I ever saw. Molang then screamed and went to his house. Static appeared again, and then it cut to Molang's house. Molang is on his couch with a paper clip, a gun, and a razor sharp blade that looks like a knife. First, Molang put the knife in his head, twisting it back and forth. Then he puts the paper clip in his brain. This next part definitely made me stop watching Molang. Molang then puts the knife in his eye. He then said rips it off violently. He then takes the paper clip out off his brain and sticks it in the eye. Then he takes the gun and shoots himself. A short jingle went on and the episode ends. Disney Jr then went off the air until morning. I then slept because it was night and I am not going to get energy in the morning. The next morning, I packed all my stuff, wished my parents goodbye, and left the house. It would be the safest thing to do is go to the woods. I suppose this story will make me feel better. So I am at a library now and writing this story so people will know what happened so I will see you later. -Alex, 2019 Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Death Category:For The Shadow Reader